


A Tongue Full Of Sympathy

by sparklylulz (sparklyulz)



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyulz/pseuds/sparklylulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bruce, what am I supposed to pull on now?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tongue Full Of Sympathy

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Rebecca's fault. It's basically pure crack.

When Clint gets up, he thinks it'll be a normal day in the mansion- some training, (maybe he can avoid Jan's irritating questions about his sex life), and then some sun tanning before Bruce would emerge from his lab. Clint will later regret ever thinking his life could be normal in any respect.

Clint spends training thinking partly about Bruce's freckles and Bruce's stupid smirk, but in the end he mostly he spends it thinking of Bruce's hair. Bruce probably doesn't own a comb judging by the way the dark curls stick up in the back- like no amount of patience could ever tame it.

The honest truth is that Bruce's hair looks best with Clint's fingers laced through it.

"Hey, Clint, have you seen Banner?" Tony called from across the gym, that irritating smirk lining his features.

Really the look on Stark's face should have been a warning sign but Clint's brain is too full of Bruce's wrists and collar bones to even try to decipher Tony fucking Stark with any sort of real concentration.

The first time the team caught sight of Bruce's picture in Hawkeye's cuff, there was a knowing look and Clint dreaded every time Jan said the words "serious" and "relationship" in the same sentence. It died down after they got used to the love bites and finger nail marks on Clint's back, because Bruce was insane in the sack.

Dinner in the mansion is always a mess if Thor's around because he tends to break at least one appliance, and tonight it happens to be the microwave. Clint sighs and resorts to the old standby of a sandwich and watches Stark and Cap fight like every other night.

Could this be what domestic bliss felt like?

Bruce's tired head makes its way around the corner and while it takes the rest of the team a while to notice the other man, Clint's eyes are always drawn to the weary scientist. He's carrying the usual bags under his eyes and even his freckles look tired, (Clint can count each one by this point), but that's not what Clint's eyes go to.

"Hey guys," Bruce says softly, placing his books carefully on a table. 

Bruce is always so gentle with his things; they know he's trying to make up for walls broken and doors smashed, (not that he ever needs to).

"Whoa, Bruce. You look great!" Jan grinned, much to Clint's dismay, her hands reaching out to stroke all that was left of Bruce's untidy mane of hair.

Thor ends up with a sandwich pushed into his hands as Clint takes three panic-induced strides towards Bruce. He probably looks stupid, his hand outstretched and mouth gaping. This had to be a nightmare. 

"What happened..." Is all the archer gets out, his expression reminds Bruce of a small child who just watched his puppy being run over. 

The scientist dips his head in embarrassment, "It got in the way a lot, Clint. I had to..."

It's not really even that short, but Clint can't run his fingers through it anymore. He can't tug on it. The curls are restricted and Clint suddenly wants to punch something. Over Bruce's _hair_. 

"Bruce, what am I supposed to pull on now?" Bruce's face goes about four shades of red and Jan's eyes are the size of a dinner plate, but Clint's never had any shame. He just keeps wringing his hands and almost touching Bruce's hair. 

"It'll grow back, Clint." Bruce tried to explain rationally, but Clint finally touches is hair and he forgets what he was going to say next.

"That's not the point, Bruce." Clint explores Bruce's new head of hair, but his fingers linger on the love bite now exposed behind the other man's ear. Bruce is mostly just some bones with skin and freckles everywhere, but Clint never wants to stop seeing his bare chest or small wrists against his own. 

"Jesus, get a room." Stark interrupts Clint's extremely untoward stream of consciousness and in a move that makes Clint want to weep with joy, Bruce flips the billionaire off and kisses his partner.

Clint decides he can live without the hair, but he's gonna see how he can track Bruce's every movement from that moment forward.

 _Ah_ ,Clint thinks, _normal lives must be so rare._


End file.
